


There's No Catch

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- Gym AU, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, Mild Language, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Krissy goes to the gym in order to get her mind of the stress that’s making it impossible for her to function normally. She stumbles upon Alex and Claire and they have an offer that surprises her.





	There's No Catch

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> This is just a cute little thing, hope you’re going to like it, guys!

Fuck everything.

Krissy knew she should be glad that all the finals were finally over and she didn’t have to spend hours studying, but she couldn’t stop stressing out about the results that were about to come. 

Law school had been no walk in the park and she had no idea how the hell she had managed to finish all the assignments on time and take all the exams without feeling like she was going to fail them all. Ironically, though, she was even more nervous after taking the exams than when she had been preparing for them.

Stupid, right?

Instead of sitting in her apartment and going out of her mind, Krissy decided to hit the gym, considering that she hadn’t had the time to work out in the past week at all. That should distract her from everything that had been going on at least for a moment.

Her gym bag had been packed a few days ago already, so she grabbed it and ran out of her dorm, greeting people she saw on her way there. It was right on the campus, only a few minutes away from the building her dorm was in, and that was one of the many reasons she loved the college she had chosen.

When Krissy entered the gym, it was quite empty inside, but that wasn’t too surprising. A lot of people had their exams still so it would make sense they didn’t exactly have time for the gym. Giving the receptionist a wave, Krissy walked along the corridor and got inside the changing room, quickly throwing on her workout clothes, eager to get the workout going.

A bottle of water in her hand, she walked to the part of the gym where the treadmills were set, freezing on spot when she saw Alex and Claire occupying two treadmills in the other corner of the gym. 

Alex and Claire were together since she had remembered. They were both in charge of the college’s LGBT community and Krissy had been to the meetings a few times, as well as had taken part in Pride Parade organized by the community last year. The reason she had stopped coming to those was the fact that she had developed a crush on Alex, and not wanting to make herself suffer by being close to her and her girlfriend all the time, she bailed on the club. Avoiding those two had been easy since Alex was a nursing student and Claire was a med student, but they had seen each other once in some time, every meeting making the feelings Krissy had been trying to suppress float back to the surface.

It was difficult, because she got along with both Claire and Alex really well and every time they had managed to stop her to talk to her, she had to feed them some half-assed excuses as to why she had stopped coming to the meetings if she had wanted to get away. Krissy enjoyed their company and it had always hurt her a bit when she had had to lie to them, repeating over and over again that she had been simply too busy to come.

Hoping the girls hadn’t noticed her, she walked over to the closest treadmill and played with the settings a bit before turning it on. Krissy hopped on, keeping the pace slow at first, to get warmed up a bit before she would do something more serious. She plucked the headphones into her ears, flicking through her playlists as she walked.

Daring a look at Claire and Alex, she saw them engrossed in a conversation and that made her breathe out a sigh of relief. After deciding on an upbeat playlist, she upped the settings of the treadmill a bit and began a slow-paced run, trying to get lost in the music and the feeling of her muscles stretching out with her every step.

Her heart was beating a bit faster, her ponytail jiggling, her long hair tickling her back as she ran, all the worries slowly fading away as she willed her mind to focus only on what she was doing, nothing else. Krissy couldn’t help but grin, glad that gym turned out to be a perfect solution for her problems.

She kept running, pushing her body just the slightest bit as she upped the pace again, her feet steadily hitting the treadmill underneath her. After quite a while, Krissy decided she would move onto something else and began lowering the pace, eventually hopping off the treadmill as she hit the stop button.

A squeal spilled from her lips as she bumped into someone after turning around abruptly, ice cold water spilling down her cleavage. As Krissy raised her head to apologize, her gaze was met with Alex’s and Krissy’s mouth went agape. Claire was standing right beside her, desperately trying not to laugh, her mouth clasped over her mouth.

“Damn, I’m sorry, Krissy,” Alex apologized, looking half as bad as Krissy. Her tank top was soaked with water, too, white fabric clinging to her skin, making it completely see through. Krissy had to admit that was quite a sight “Guess that’s not the best way to say hi,” Alex joked, an apologetic smile on her face.

“To say at least.” Claire chuckled, shooting Krissy a wink.

Krissy only smiled, unable to be mad at Alex for such a trivial reason. “It’s fine, it’s just water. Besides, I’m sweaty anyway.” 

“Fair enough. It’s been awhile, how are you?” Alex asked, brushing a stray strand of hair away from her face.

Krissy shrugged, a faint smile on her lips. “Same old, lots of thing going on.”

“We can relate,” Claire said and Krissy nodded at that. Even though it was painful to see them together, she really missed their company and was glad to be talking to them. “Do you want to catch up, maybe? After we work out?” Claire suggested and Krissy raised her eyebrows, surprised.

“I thought you’re busy.” Krissy stated. “I mean, aren’t your exams are coming up?”

Alex shrugged, fixing a part of the sports bra peeking out from under her tank top. “We do, but we’ve studied so much already that I’m surprised our brains haven’t melted.”

“She’s right.” Claire admitted, chuckling. “Would be nice to take a break.”

“So, what do you think? Want to meet us in the changing room in an hour or so so we can figure out where to go after?” Alex smiled, shooting a charming smile Krissy’s way.

Feeling her cheeks heat up a bit, Krissy answered, “Okay, sure.”

They parted their ways after talking for a bit longer and Krissy couldn’t hide the fact that she was getting nervous. She tried to distract herself by working out, but all she could think about was the fact that she was going to hang out with Alex and Claire later and she didn’t know what to expect.

Of course, they had talked many times during the meetings, but they had never hung out completely alone. Even lifting the weights, making her muscles burn with the effort as she pushed herself to her limits didn’t ease her nerves in the slightest, and she was considering bailing on the request.

It’s not that Krissy wasn’t social or didn’t like social interactions, rather the opposite, but there was something about Alex and Claire that always reduced her to an awkward mess and she didn’t like feeling like that. It was so different compared to her usual confidence and cockiness that it seemed a bit like losing control, in a way.

An hour passed before Krissy knew it and she had to make the decision now. After taking a sip of water, she began walking toward the changing room, trying her best to control her nerves. Krissy pushed the door open and walked inside, letting it shut behind her. She froze on spot as she took in the scene in front of her.

Claire and Alex were sitting on a bench together, in front of each other, their lips joined in a kiss. Alex was wearing only her running shorts and her sports bra, her wet tank top discarded somewhere on the floor. Claire still had all her clothes on but her hair was a bit messed up, stray strands of hair escaping from the braids on the left side of her head.

Before Krissy had the chance to react, the girls broke apart, grinning at each other. Then, they turned their attention to her, Alex’s gaze locking with Krissy’s.

“Enjoying the show?” Alex teased, starting to walk toward Krissy.

“Yes, I mean, n-no. I’m sorry, I should’ve stopped looking. I should go,” she began rambling, but Alex put her hands on Krissy’s shoulders, shaking her head.

She licked her lips, taking a deep breath. “You wouldn’t be here if we didn’t want you to be.”

“What?” Krissy asked, dumbfounded.

Claire crossed the distance between her and the girls, stopping as she was standing right next to Alex. Her gaze caught with Krissy for a moment and Krissy was surprised not to have found anger in Claire’s stare. “You’re into Alex and, honestly, I don’t blame you.”

Krissy had no idea what to say, feeling more awkward than she had felt a moment before. “I’m sorry-”

“We’re not here to tell you to fuck off, trust me.” Alex assured, earning herself a laugh from Claire. “The thing is, you’re pretty kickass,” she added and Krissy lowered her gaze a bit, blushing a bit at the compliment.

“Am I?” Krissy asked, her voice near to a whisper.

Claire rested her fingers under Krissy’s chin, forcing Krissy to look at her and Alex for a moment, then let go. “Yeah. And Alex’s not the only one interested in you.”

Krissy ran her hand through her hair, biting her lip. “So, what do you both want? To hook up and go our separate ways or what?” As much as Krissy loved the idea, she knew it would be even more difficult to get Alex out of her head if that were to happen.

And how the hell hadn’t she noticed how beautiful Claire was as well? Had she really been so focused on Alex that she had been blind if it had came to Claire?

“No, not hook up.” Alex shook her head and Krissy couldn’t hide the surprise on her face. What did they want from her, in that case? “I mean, not that it wouldn’t be awesome, but we were actually thinking about asking if you would like to try dating us.”

“Us? Like, dating you and Claire?” Krissy stuttered, having trouble believing what she was hearing.

Claire nodded, brushing hair that moved in front of her face behind her left ear. “Yeah. Unless you’re not interested in me, then you and I could stay friends and-.”

“No, I’m definitely interested, believe me.” Krissy cut her off, walking to the nearest bench. She sat down and the girls followed her like shadows, waiting for her to say something. “I’m trying to wrap my mind around it, that’s all.”

“So, you’re considering it?” Alex asked, moving to sit next to Krissy, letting her hand rest on Krissy’s. Alex’s fingers were feather-soft, and she was putting almost no pressure on Krissy’s skin, like she was afraid that would make Krissy move away.

Krissy nodded after a moment, raising her head to look at Claire when Alex entwined their fingers together. It felt even better than she had thought it would. “How would this all work? Just want to know what I’d be getting into.”

“That’s actually pretty simple, wouldn’t be any different than an ordinary relationship.” Claire took place on the other side of the bench, sitting right next to Krissy, her arm brushing against Krissy’s skin. “We would date a bit, get to know each other, then go from there. If everything would go well, we could move onto the fun stuff. Everything would go exactly like in a relationship consisting of two people, the only difference would be the number of people involved.” Claire smiled.

“And that’s it? Is there some kind of a catch?” Krissy turned her attention to Alex for a moment, then looked back at Claire.

Claire shook her head. “No, there’s no catch.”

Silence hung in the air for a moment, the tension nearly palpable as Krissy thought it all through. There was no harm in trying, after all, and she would be lying if she were to say that it wasn’t a tempting offer. Krissy took a deep breath when she was finally certain what to do and looked at Alex before saying anything.

“Okay,” Krissy said eventually, the corners of her lips stretching into a smile.

“Really? You’re willing to give this a go?” Alex grinned and Krissy nodded in confirmation.

Alex let out a squeal at that and threw her arms around Krissy, hugging her tightly. Claire joined the hug immediately, squishing Krissy in between her and Alex, the fingers of her right hand entwining with Krissy’s . Krissy couldn’t hold back a content sigh at the feeling of being surrounded by the girls; she hadn’t expected that day to go like that, but the reality turned out to be a lot better than her imagination.

After the girls pulled away, Krissy got up from the bench, pulling Alex and Claire up with her. They seemed to be a bit confused and looked at her expectantly, wanting to know what was going on. 

Krissy cleared her throat, pushing her nerves aside. “Can I take you out on a date? Right after we get out of here?” she suggested.

A grin on Alex’s face and a wild smile that stretched out the corners of Claire's lips were exactly the type of an answer she had hoped to get.


End file.
